


Joyous Occasion

by starrylitme



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Angst, F/F, Genderbending, Unrequited Love, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:27:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23804590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrylitme/pseuds/starrylitme
Summary: It's supposed to be a happy moment. And she feels sick.(In which Hinata watches her crush and her sister get married.)
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito, Kamukura Izuru/Komaeda Nagito
Comments: 6
Kudos: 112
Collections: KomaHina Week 2020





	Joyous Occasion

**Author's Note:**

> This one's probably the most straightforward use of the prompts, which were Genderbend AU, Wedding, and Unspoken. Yeah. Pretty easy to figure out a premise that used all three of these.
> 
> Because it's so simple I don't have a lot to say...except that I love girls. Girls are good.

Truth be told, she hadn’t expected anything. She’d just sit there, feign pride, and pass off her tears as happy ones as she watched the love of her life get her veil pulled back. Izuru is gentle with her, of course. She tenderly brushes Komaeda’s hair back, and wipes a tear off that fragile cheek.

Hajime swallows back a sob of her own. Komaeda gives her sister a beautiful smile and in a moment of weakness, Hajime’s gaze drops as the two of them kiss. Her hands fist into her dress.

It’s supposed to be a happy moment. And she feels sick.

Komaeda laughs, and it’s as endearing as it’s always been. Hajime still loves the sound.

_Izuru—will take good care of her. She has to. She’d better._

Hajime very nearly bites hard enough into her lip to taste blood.

* * *

She’s had a thing for Komaeda for a while, now. They met in high school and Komaeda was one of the first friends she made. Komaeda was quirky, but kind and considerate. Sheepish and soft-spoken. Undeniably cute, even with her rather unusual appearance.

Hell, Hajime hadn’t even realized that Komaeda was a girl at first with her short unruly hair and partiality for heavy green jackets. It hadn’t meant much, of course. If anything, Hajime felt more relaxed around her.

When Hajime had invited her over and meet her sister, Komaeda’s entire body turned rigid in a way never before seen. Her gray-green, moon-like eyes grew even wider, and she nearly choked on her own name. From the start, it was clear her friend had a crush.

Hajime had been dismayed, but not surprised. Izuru had gotten plenty of confessions over the years from men and women alike. Her only real concern was Komaeda being the latest to cry over a harsh rejection. She had pulled Izuru aside, and made that clear.

“If you’re going to let her down, let her down easy.” She tried to be firm, even as she hissed through her teeth. “Komaeda’s sweet. Don’t break her heart just because you’re bored.”

“She’s different,” was Izuru’s response. “I will be sure to treat her differently.”

“I’m just saying to be civil!” She hadn’t thought to question Izuru’s idea of different. “She’s a friend, alright?”

“A friend. I understand.”

It was—weird. Izuru looked at her expectantly. She hadn’t understood why. She brushed it off. She had long since given up on Izuru being someone she could understand.

So, she hadn’t expected anything else. She hadn’t even thought to expect anything else.

_Stupid._

* * *

“Have to admit,” Koizumi mutters as she flips through the pictures. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen Nagi-chan this happy.”

“She’s only been growing more and more radiant ever since they begun dating,” Hajime retorts, staring at one of the pictures in question. Komaeda is flushing, almost hiding her face in her bouquet, but there was still a visible upwards curve to her lips and a sparkle in her gaze.

_Beautiful. Absolutely beautiful. Would she have been this beautiful if it was with me?_

There’s no point in wondering such things anymore. Even if she had been blind-sided by Izuru’s admittance of interest in Komaeda, she had respected it.

_Izuru will treat her right. Isn’t that what matters?_

When her eyes slide over to the couple of the evening, Komaeda seems awfully anxious and fidgety in spite of her polite smile. She’s squirming. Their parents are trying to make conversation with her. Izuru is mediating with grace, with a protective arm wrapped around her newly wedded wife’s shoulder and squeezing. Izuru’s gaze flickers to Komaeda every so often, and it’s not long before Izuru excuses them both.

_Because Komaeda can get pretty overwhelmed sometimes. And she needs a break when she does, even if she’s always too meek to ask for one._

Hajime remembers similar instances. Taking Komaeda by the hand, pulling her away from the crowd, and letting her catch her breath and shudder. Reassuring her as she apologized.

“Izuru would get the same way,” she had explained. “I’m used to it.”

“E-Even Izuru-san, huh?” Komaeda blinked, swallowing. “I never—would have thought.”

Hajime nodded, smiling and rubbing her thumb over Komaeda’s frail hand.

“Sometimes, you just need a break. And someone who understands.”

Komaeda jerkily nodded in return, eyes still watery. And how Hajime had wished to embrace her in that moment, how she had wished to tuck the other away into her arms and keep her safe.

_If I had said something back then—no, there’s no point at all._

Right now, Komaeda is being comforted by her wife. Isn’t that all that matters? Isn’t that _all_?

“Hajime-chan?” Koizumi prodded her. “Hey, what’s up?”

“It’s nothing. I think I just need some fresh air.” With a crooked smile, she waved her hand. “Sorry, sorry.”

Koizumi is quick to say it’s alright. She’s always been considerate, so Hajime does feel a little bad about deceiving her. But it’s not like confiding would help, either.

_It would be humiliating._

Almost as humiliating as not looking in the newlyweds’ direction when she has to pass them by to get outside. If only she could be so lucky as to not be called out to before she could reach the entrance.

“Hinata-san!”

Komaeda could have stopped her with just a glance. Right now, she was scampering after her, pulling at her gown so that it didn’t get in the way. She does wobble a bit, and of course Hajime moves to catch her—but it’s unnecessary because Izuru is beside her and steadying her the second that Komaeda trips.

“Oof! Probably shouldn’t try to run in heels, ehe,” Komaeda giggles cutely and then goes to remove the heels in question. Her feet are swollen. Hajime tries not to stare as she rubs at her ankle. “I’m not used to being dressed up like this.”

“It’s just for today,” Hajime found herself saying, and because she apparently liked to suffer, she added, “You look beautiful.”

Komaeda flushed, cupping her cheeks and making a precious, euphoric squeal.

“N-Not as beautiful as Izuru, obviously!”

“False,” Izuru said, to which Hajime nodded along.

“You shouldn’t be so down on yourself when it’s your special day. The party isn’t too overwhelming, is it?”

_Here I am, making conversation when I really just want to disappear._

“What about you?” Komaeda asked. “You didn’t overwork yourself on our account, did you? You look exhausted, Hinata-san!”

Izuru does stare at her, but she doesn’t say a word. Hajime wouldn’t be surprised if she knew.

_It’s always been obvious, huh? Just how inferior I am compared to you. Just—just treat her well, okay? I won’t ask for anything else._

The pleas that she almost wants to spill out at Izuru’s feet are suffocating her, but she just swallows them back for now so that she can give her dearest friend a reassuring smile.

“It’s worth it. You and Izuru are important to me.”

“W-Wah, Hinata-san!”

Komaeda jumped forward, embracing her tightly.

“S-So kind! You’re so, so, so kind, Hinata-san! I’m so lucky! So, so lucky!” Komaeda’s shoulders are trembling, and her breath hitches like she’s about to start crying again. Numbly, Hajime can only hug her in return. “How can I ever make it up to you?”

“What are friends for if not stuff like this?” Hajime whispered, both to Komaeda and to herself. In a moment of sickening indulgence, she holds Komaeda close, breathing in the sweet perfume of honeydew and lavender. “You don’t need to make up anything. I wanted to help you. Because we’re friends.”

“I’m so glad,” Komaeda sobbed into her shoulder. “Thank you, Hinata-san. You’re wonderful. You really are.” Pulling back, she presses her lips tenderly to Hajime’s cheek. “Let’s do our best to support one another from now on. As family.”

“Right,” Hinata murmured, almost breathless. “Family.”

“Family,” Izuru hummed in droning agreement. “Let’s give our sister some space for now, Nagi.”

“Aha! Oh, right! You probably came out here to get away from all the people!” Komaeda laughs as Izuru tugs her away. Hand against her cheek to hold the other’s kiss in place, Hajime can only watch and wave farewell. Komaeda waves, too. “Please take it easy, Hinata-san! You deserve it, after all!”

_I deserve this?_

Watching her friend and her sister leave together, at the bright grin on Komaeda’s face and how Izuru’s own gaze was soft in a way never witnessed before—Hajime supposed that it could only be a joyous moment. After they were gone, however, Hajime wanted to chase after them into that basking glow of their happiness.

_They don’t need me. Either of them. But that doesn’t mean I shouldn’t be happy for them now. Don’t cry. Don’t ruin their wedding by crying._

Hajime took in a deep shuddering breath and straightened up. She had still bled wrinkles into her dress even after smoothing down the fabric. She breathed once more. In, out.

_“That’s it, Hinata-san,”_ Komaeda had whispered oh so tenderly to her once upon a time. _“Just breathe and you’ll be fine.”_

If not for her own sake, she’ll believe that for Komaeda’s.


End file.
